Hospitals, nursing homes, and the like own large numbers of wheelchairs for use by many patients and clients. In addition, individuals whose physical condition calls for it also own wheelchairs for their personal use. These people depend on the same wheelchair over prolonged periods of weeks, months, or years. 
Wheelchairs that are used by multiple individuals, such as those which are used in a nursing home or hospital, can present problems associated with cleanliness. In particular, the transmission of disease causing microorganisms can be exacerbated through the use of unsanitary medical care devices, such as wheelchairs, used by multiple individuals. This situation is highly undesirable among the ill and elderly population whose immune systems may already be compromised. Consequently, wheelchairs should be thoroughly cleaned and sanitized between uses by various individuals. Unfortunately, in an institutional setting, such as in a hospital or nursing home, it is not typically feasible to thoroughly clean a wheelchair between each and every use. 
In addition to microorganisms, spills from food, medication, liquids, or other types of materials should preferably be cleaned from wheelchair surfaces almost as soon as they occur to prevent patient discomfort, staining, and so  forth. Moreover, many patients suffer from incontinence, and this, too, leads to the frequent need to clean wheelchair surfaces. Indeed, even a wheelchair that is owned and used by a single individual must be periodically cleaned to remove many of the same contaminants discussed above. 
In addition to problems associated with cleanliness and sanitation, patient comfort is another problem associated with wheelchairs. Wheelchair occupants may sit in substantially the same position for extended periods of time. This often results in the absorption of perspiration by the occupant's garments which are pressed between the occupant and the wheelchair seat and back. The moisture absorbed by the garments stays in contact with both the skin and the wheelchair, which can cause skin irritation, damage to the occupant's clothing, and/or damage to the wheelchair. 
In addition to the problems discussed above, most wheelchairs lack in aesthetics. For example, a wheelchair seat and back are generally formed from a vinyl, heavy fabric, or leather material. These materials are typically a solid color, such as brown, black, blue, or grey. For those individuals who are required to utilize wheelchairs, the brown, black, blue, or grey appearance of the wheelchair can seem quite cheerless. Even those individuals who own their own chairs with customized upholstery can grow weary of the non-changing appearance of their wheelchair. 
It is known that color can impact mood, appetite, and energy level. Indeed, years of color response research have shown that certain colors elicit specific, and often strong, responses. For example, particular colors, such as blues and greens, can calm, promote mental balance and physical well being, and encourage rest and solitude. Other colors, such as red, orange, and yellow, inspire vitality, courage,  happiness, passion, and so forth. Often individuals will wear a particular color of clothing in an attempt to affect their emotions (for example, cheer themselves up) or to reflect their current emotional state. As an extension to wearing particular colored clothing to affect or reflect mood, it is desirable to be able to readily change the color of an occupant's wheelchair to effect or reflect mood, and/or to complement the individual's clothing. 
Some prior art slip covers for wheel chairs have attempted to solve some of the aforementioned problems. Some covers are formed as a one-piece unit that covers both the seat and back of the chair. A problem associated with this type of cover is lack of universal fit with a multitude of wheelchair sizes. In addition, the entire cover must be removed and replaced if either the seat portion or the back portion of the cover becomes soiled. Yet another problem is the complex chair cover pattern, many fasteners, and/or the use of elastic (similar to a fitted sheet) for attaching the cover to the chair. Complexity typically leads to higher costs, thereby rendering such covers cost-prohibitive, especially in the instance when an individual wishes to own multiple covers. 
In addition, some of these covers require the retrofit of fasteners onto the wheelchair that mate with corresponding fasteners on the cover. One such cover calls for the placement of hook and loop type fasteners on the seat of the wheelchair. It is highly undesirable to add fasteners to an existing wheelchair, due to potential damage to the wheelchair. Indeed, an individual would be prohibited from adding such fasteners to a rented wheelchair. In addition, if a cover is not utilized, exposed fasteners (such as the hook and loop fasteners on the wheelchair) may come into contact  with the wheelchair occupant. This can lead to occupant discomfort, skin irritation, and/or damage to clothing. 
Thus, what is needed is a protective cover for maintaining a wheelchair at an appropriate level of sanitation and cleanliness, while providing comfort to the individual. In addition, what is needed is a protective cover that is simple to use, and is an economical way to individualize or cosmetically enhance the appearance of a wheelchair. 